(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hair grower for animals. More particularly, it relates to a hair grower for animals which comprises an effective amount of coix seeds or an extract thereof.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Coix seeds (coicis semen) are seeds of pearl barley (Coix Ma-yuen Roman or Coix Lachryma-Jobi L.var. Ma-yuen Stapf) and have long been internally used as a crude drug for the purpose of urination, analgesic and antiphlogistics. The coix seed is now believed to contain an anticarcinogen, coixenolide (C.sub.38 H.sub.70 O.sub.4) and is taken in admixture with other herb or Chinese medicines so that it serves as a stomachic and ensures urination, good intestines and improvement of appetite. The seed which has been hulled and refined contains about 14% of proteins and is thus utilized as a raw material for rice crackers or other confectioneries in the capacity of seeds which are rich in proteins. Additionally, coix seeds have been privately used for food from old because it is believed to have an effect of removing warts.